warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
First Blood
This is the third episode of The Bloodbath Series. Enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 04:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Foxfur shuddered. Her dreams were disturbed by blood and cats. She didn't want to go to sleep tonight. Stormgaze came over, and said, "Here are some other cats that you didn't meet yet. And-" Suddenly, StarClan's voice boomed, "The bloodbath is near. Prepare yourselves. Storm, you must be prepared to recruit new members after this bloodbath. This will be a horible loss you shall suffer. Prepare yourselves!" Foxfur stared at Stormgaze, feeling panicked, "Did they just predict that-" Stormgaze lashed his tail, "This has happened before. We have had bloodbaths for many generations. This is the second we have experienced that killed many cats." Foxfur shivered and murmured, "What exactly is a bloodbath though? Is it a battle?" Stormgaze mewed grimly, "It is a battle. Only with enemies like Snake and Scorpion. They are the two enemy groups. When a bloodbath comes, us, Snake and Scorpion will fight in a deadly battle. Snake and Scorpion force cats to fight for them. I don't like to kill in bloodbaths. You might kill what seems like an enemy, but really they are innocent." Foxfur shuddered, "That sounds horrible! We have to fight innocent cats?" Stormgaze nodded, "Yes, but they were forced by Snake and Scorpion. They are trained to believe that we are evil too." The she-cat who was with Stormgaze mewed, "This time's bloodbath will kill many cats. It sounds like only a few cats will survive." She turned to Stormgaze, "Hey, at least you know you are going to survive! The prophecy said so it self!" Stormgaze mewed, "Well that reassuring. You know very well I would rather give my life to save anyone. You know that." The pretty she-cat blinked, "Of course, but the course of life can't be changed. We have to die at some point." Foxfur murmured tentatively, "Hi. I'm Foxfur." The pretty she-cat smiled and said, "Oh! Hi, I'm Flowerfall. Stormgaze tells me that you are a very nice she-cat." She winks at Stormgaze and he seemed to blush a little bit in the dim, dusky light. Foxfur stuttered, "Thanks, that was very nice of you, Stormgaze." That only seemed to make him blush some more. Oh StarClan, what in the world was going on? They joked around for awhile until a trembling began. Stormgaze began to tremble. He whispered, "Oh no, it's starting. We need to go outside to the clearing. Get your friend. She has to help us." He charged out the room with Flowerfall hard on his paws. Foxfur turned toward the cells. She raced the hallways until she got to Leafstorm's cage. She freed her and whispered, "There is a bloodbath outside. We have to help Stormgaze and the others!" Leafstorm didn't argue. She raced up the tunnel, following Foxfur to their destination. Then when they emerged at the battle scene, Leafstorm threw herself into the fray. Foxfur followed suit and clawed a huge brown tom. He turned around and snarled. Her heart froze. The cat was Snake, her ultimate enemy. He snarled, "You, little Foxpaw who left the Clan. I knew you would follow those brats. They shall never win this bloodbath. Never!" He turned around and lunged forward. Flowerfall didn't even have time to scream. Snake ripped open her throat and left the pretty she-cat to die. Stormgaze let out a shriek and flung himself beside her. He franticlly licked her wound, trying to keep her alive. Flowerfall's next words tore Foxfur's heart apart. "I always loved you, but I knew you never had a heart for me. I was determined to stay at your side forever, to help you grow up. But now I see I will never get that chance. Good-bye Stormgaze, I shall see you in StarClan." Stormgaze let out a wail, "No! Flowerfall! You were a good friend. The best. I shall never forget you. I promise, I shall avenge your death by tearing Snake's throat out! Flowerfall..." It was too late. Flowerfall smiled one last time and closed her eyes. Her chest heaved then stopped. Flowerfall was died. Stormgaze screeched and lay down beside her sobbing. Stormgaze moved her body to a sheltered area, ready to mourn her after the bloodbath. Her death was the first of many, and more would die. Stormgaze Touched his nose to Flowerfall's body one more time, then pushed her body away from sight. He stood up and with a roar of fury, threw himself into the fight. Foxfur thought, Oh StarClan, did you have to be so cruel? THe body of Flowerfall was the last thing in her mind as Foxfur went back to fighting. Foxfur was going to help Stormgaze defeat Snake in order to avenge Flowerfall. Foxfur whispered, "Good-bye Flowerfall." (Finished! The next episode, Last Thoughts, coming soon! Stay tuned!)